The shadow teams first battle
by Wufei Darkwind
Summary: The Blitz team challenges the shadow team to battle and the shadow team gets a new partner
1. Chapter 1

The next morning Wufei worked on his zoid while Trowa was in town buying parts. The Blitz team contacted them and wanted a team battle.

"You want to battle huh?" Said Wufei

"Yeah Hedoe was wanting to see what you could do." Said Doc

"Well let's do a three on two battle." Said Wufei

"Fine but if you lose you have to join the Blitz team." Said Doc

"Fair enough." Said Wufei "But if we win you buy us parts of our choosing."

"Well okay." Said Doc "See you at the battle."

Trowa comes back but he is not alone and he has a truck full of parts.

"Hey Wufei I'd like you to meet Sonoda Yuki." Said Trowa

"Nice to meet you." Said Wufei "is she a new teammate?"

"Yeah she pilots a helcat and she is amazing." Said Trowa

"Trowa I'm going to go unpack." Said Sonoda

"Trowa I need to talk to you." Said Wufei "Doc Toros called he said he wants a battle."

"What did you tell him?" Asks Trowa

"I told him we would but they made a bet." Said Wufei "If we lose we have to join them."

"Okay what if we win?" Asks Trowa

"They have to buy us the parts of our choosing." Said Wufei "By the way I installed the booster system to my gun sniper now it went from 330kph to about 481kph."

"Nice, what weapons did you install?" Asks Trowa

"Well I kept the hand machine guns and removed the tail sniper rifle." Said Wufei "I added a 20mm flak cannon to the stomach, a 144mm sniper rifle back mounted, and put two strike laser claws on it."

"Well I think we'll be prepared for the battle." Said Trowa

"You better call them and tell them we have a third person." Said Wufei

"Why did they set up a three on two." Asks Trowa

"Yeah but that was before I knew we had Sonoda on our team." Said Wufei

Trowa does as told and the battle quickly approaches. The two teams stare each other down and as soon as the judge is ready to start the battle a dark judge capsule lands on top of the white judge destroying it.

"Well looks like we have guest." Said Brad

"Hedoe go help them." Said Doc

"Finally, I get to take my zabre fang out." Said Hedoe

Hedoe races onto the battle field just in time to see the whale king drop off the elephander.

"Look at that a zoid that resembles Leena." Said Wufei

"I heard that." Said Leena

"Been nice knowing you Wufei." Said Bit

"That's reassuring." Said Wufei

"Okay kiddies enough arguing." Said Hedoe

Leena fires a barrage to no use because of the elephaders powerful shield.

"Trowa give me a smokescreen." Said Wufei "I'm going to go around and hit it from behind."

Trowa does as told while Wufei sneaks around. When Wufei gets behind the elephander he opens fire and disables the shielding system.

"Okay his shields are down everyone fire." Said Wufei

After the barrage from both the blitz team and the shadow team the elephander falls.

"Noooooooo." Cries the dark judge "It's so unfair."

"Shut up you annoying piece of scrap metal." Says Wufei as he uses strike laser claw to destroy the judge

"You'll pay for this!" Shouts Layon

"Hey Doc lets reschedule the battle and you can eat with us on the whale king." Said Trowa

"Fair enough." Said Doc

On the whale king Wufei is met in the hangar by an angry Leena and you don't have to be a genius to figure out that's not good.

"Uh Leena where is Wufei." Asks Trowa

"Oh I'm sure he's hanging around somewhere." Said Leena

"Okay when I get down it's going to be war." Said Wufei tied up at the end of a rope hanging from the tooth of his gun sniper

Author note: To see a picture of the sniper rifle go to yahoo type in zoid bios and go to metal machine music, Once there go to gun sniper BOSS.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man Wufei didn't eat with us." Said Sonoda

"Yeah I didn't see him since the Blitz team arrived." Said Trowa

Trowa and Sonoda walk by the hangar and hear Wufei shouting at the top of his lungs.

"You bellowed." Said Trowa laughing

"Oh you're a real comedian." Said Wufei "Now get me down!"

"Ok hold your shirt on." Said Trowa

"Um Wufei how exactly did you get up there?" Asked Sonoda

"Oh I was trying to bungee jump and this happened." Said Wufei

"You used the wrong kind of rope." Said Trowa with a grin

"Do you not know sarcasm when you hear it?" Said Wufei "Leena did this to me."

They finally get Wufei down and he races to the kitchen to find the food all gone.

"Okay this officially bites." Said Wufei "You guys left me nothing."

"Well we thought you had left." Said Trowa

"That's it I'm going to bed." Said Wufei

Wufei doses off and at 1:00a.m. The Blitz team calls. Trowa pilots the whale king to the Blitz team base.

"Okay what was so urgent?" Asks Trowa

Bit tells Trowa what happened about Lena's message she got on the computer. Trowa uses the intercom to wake Wufei

"Wufei wake up." Shouts Trowa

"Five more minutes." Says Wufei

"I'll get him up." Said Leena

"Okay I'm up." Says Wufei

Wufei goes to the meeting room.

"Okay what's up?" Asks Wufei "Any reason I'm up way before noon?"

"Leena has a maniac coming to tear her zoid apart." Said Doc

Wufei falls to the floor laughing his head off.

"Trowa call the doctor my ribs hurt." Said Wufei holding his sides

"What's so funny?" Asks Leena

"Leave it to you to find a crazed lunatic on the internet." Said Wufei

"True but you have to help guard the base." Says Hedoe

"Why." Says Wufei annoyed

"We have too many blind spots they can hit." Says Jamie

"Are we getting paid?" Asks Wufei

"No." Replies Doc

"Then back to bed for me." Says Wufei

"Wufei you'll protect me won't you?" Says Leena with dreamy eyes

"Oh I guess." Said Wufei face turning red with embarrassment "But I expect to be fed."

The next day the two teams sit at the base talking about how to handle the situation.

"Well we have until midnight to come up with something." Said Jamie

"Well we have enough ammo and supplies." Said Trowa

"Where is Wufei?" asks Hedoe "He needs to help plan this to."

"He was in the hangar last time I saw him" Said Sonoda

"Well I guess we should just kick back and wait for midnight." Said Brad

"You want me to relax and my life is at stake?" Asks Leena

"Don't worry if it gets bad you can hide behind my zoid." Said Wufei with a sly grin

"So Wufei do you want to race?" Asks Bit

"Race what zoids, or video game?" Asks Wufei

"Well the chainsaw man will not be here until midnight we could do both." Said Bit

Wufei and Bit jump into there zoid. Wufei waits at the starting line when Bit shows up with liger zero jager.

"Oh crap I'm going to get blown away." Said Wufei

"Well you never said I couldn't use liger zero Jager." Said Bit

"Okay first one to the mountains and back wins." Said Brad

"That's a couple of miles." Said Sonoda "How long do you think it will take them to get there and back?"

"Oh I'd say about twenty minutes give or take." Said Trowa

Jamie gives the signal to go and the two zoids take off. Sure enough liger takes the lead and the gun sniper is in a distant second.

"Well looks like I won this little contest." Said Bit

Just then a shot comes out of nowhere and hits liger in the back leg crippling it. Wufei takes the lead and gets to the mountain first on his way back liger is struggling to get up to top speed.

"Hey you cheated." Said Bit

"Well if you're not cheating you're not trying." Said Wufei

Wufei reaches the mountains first but about half way back a shot hits the gun sniper in the front of the leg.

"Okay where did that come from?" Said Wufei

"Just evening the odds" Said Hedoe

Wufei's zoid starts to limp towards the finish line when liger zero runs right passed him. Needles to say liger finished the race and they had to tow the gun sniper back.

"Well I deserved that." Said Wufei

"Yeah hey lets play a zoid simulation game that way we can pass the time and get ready for tonight." Said Jamie

The teams do a simulation battle and the Blitz team takes the first game when Leena pulls her usual Armageddon move.

"Who did that?" yells Hedoe

"Do you really have to ask?" Said Jamie

"Warn me next time you decide to test the big bang theory." Said Hedoe

"Will do." Said Leena with a grin

The Shadow team takes the next game and the third is a draw.

"Okay guys it's six o clock." Said Doc "Let's get something to eat."

Both teams head out to one of the best restaurants in town. Wufei pulls Leena's chair out for her.

"That was really nice Wufei." Said Sonoda

"Lets just say it was respect for the dead." Said Wufei

"I'm right here." Said Leena smacking the back of Wufei's head

Dinner went by and on the way to the whale king Wufei gets behind Leena and makes a sound like a chainsaw.

"CHAINSAW MAN!!!!" Shouts Leena running to the whale king

"Was that necessary?" Asks Doc

"Let's just say she had that coming to her after last night." Said Wufei

"Wufei you realize your dead right." Said Hedoe

"Yeah if its one thing you don't want to see it's Leena when she's angry." Said Jamie "Ask Bit he knows all about that."

"Unfortunately." Said Bit

"I think I'll walk back to base thank you." Said Wufei

The teams get back and position there zoids around the base.

"Wufei are you sure your zoid will be okay." Asked Jamie

"Yeah I had to replace a hydraulic line but the rest was cosmetic damage."

"Hey I've got movement on my radar." Says Hedoe

"Yeah they just popped up onto my radar." Said Trowa

"Still quiet on my side." Said Sonoda

"Same here should we come over there and assist you guys." Asks Wufei

"No, that's what Bit and Brad are for they can move freely to help where needed." Said Doc

Just then a saw blade hits the tail of Wufei's zoid and cuts the tip of the gun sniper tail.

"Well that's attractive." Said Wufei "There in spinosappers."

Wufei takes out the spinosapper with his hand machine guns.

"I count twenty in all." Says Hedoe

"You mean nineteen." Said Wufei "I just took one out."

"So we get about two a piece." Said Sonoda

Wufei takes out his second spinosapper using the 20mm flak cannon.

"Okay that's my second one I'm going to round up the pilots to make sure they don't run away." Said Wufei

Just then Leena comes from the hangar and launches her usual Armageddon. She takes out the remaining spinosappers along with everyone else.

"Leena what did I tell you earlier." Said Hedoe

"Sorry I was aiming for the spinosappers." Said Leena

"Yeah and everyone else apparently." Said Trowa

"No just Wufei." Said Leena

"What did I do?" Said Wufei

"You scared the crap out of me earlier." Said Leena

"Oh yeah that was funny." Said Wufei

The two teams head back to the base and sit and talk for a while.

"Well we better get going." Said Trowa

"Why don't you join us?" Said Doc "We worked great as a team."

"Yeah today was awesome and everyone except Wufei came out with no damage." Said Jamie

"I think we should join Trowa." Said Sonoda

"That's fine with me." Said Wufei

"Okay we'll join." Said Trowa

"Welcome to the Blitz team." Said Doc "Let's get some sleep we'll talk more tomorrow."


End file.
